12:17
by Rothery
Summary: Jessie, to him, was as beautiful as a sunrise and nothing could compare with that. AU Buzz/Jessie One-shot.


**_A/N: This story is a serious AU, it's a Buzz/Jessie fic but their human, yay...I hope it makes sense :)_**

**_Disclaimer: Not mine, although I do own a Woody doll...hmmmm_**

**_Enjoy :D_**

* * *

_Ring, ring...Ring, ring..._

Buzz Lightyear woke to the sound of his ringing phone, his eyes quickly darting to the digital clock on the night stand.

12:17am

_Ring, ring..._

He dug his palms into his eyes, rubbing them open, he took a deep breath and reached over to the phone, quietly picking it up and pressing down on the answer button, he set it against his ear with a gentleness that most others wouldn't have possessed at such a time in the morning.

He was too tired to say hello or to ask who it was on the other end, all he could make out was a heavy stuttering breath and he suddenly feared he'd been woken up thanks to a prank call; it wouldn't have been the first time.

"B-b-buzz?" he sat up and rubbed his temples at the shaky whisper of his name, frowning at the line of sobs that followed.

"Jessie?" he'd know that voice anywhere, she was after all the person he spent the most time with, though she was still oblivious as to why. He pulled the covers off and sat on the edge of his bed, not sure as to why she'd be calling him so early in the morning, she was too polite to wake someone like this, and he knew just from that, and from her crying, that something was wrong.

"H-he dumped m-m-me..." she rushed out, he could hear her trying to steady herself, she was the strongest person he knew, but even the strongest can break.

"What do you mean?" he asked calmly, waiting patiently for her to tell him everything in her own time. He grabbed his jeans from the floor and hurriedly put them on, almost toppling over his own feet in the process.

"Woody," she said as she took a deep breath, "he d-d-dumped me!" she wailed, unable to hold the tears in check any longer. Buzz stopped halfway to scoping his t-shirt off the floor, he picked it up with his fingers and fell back against the bed as he listened to his friend slowly cry her heart out.

"He's been distant lately, spending more time away from me, and more time with-with..." she took a moment to collect herself before speaking again, and as each second passed Buzz felt a little piece of himself hurt with her, "we talked and he told me he didn't l-love me anymore, that he's in love with someone e-else." Her voice trembled as she spoke, but by the time she had finished talking he was out the door and making his way to his truck.

"It's not your fault Jess, you couldn't have done anything." Buzz said trying to reassure to hysterical woman on the other line.

"But I _knew_ Buzz, I knew he was fallin' for her, I _saw_ the way he looked at her an' how he spoke to her an' I-I just didn't stop it."

"Falling for who?" he asked, the only other girl Woody knew was-

"Bo..." she said quietly, "she's prettier than me, I can't compete with that." Buzz closed his eyes for a second wishing he was there with her and not half way across town.

"Bo's got nothing on you Jess." He said affectionately down the phone, hoping she knew that he'd meant every word, Jessie, to him, was as beautiful as a sunrise and nothing could compare with that.

"You know what the worst part is?" she asked with a bitter chuckle, not bothering to wait for him to reply, "the worst part is that I think some part of me wanted him to fall outta love with me."

Buzz turned off the ignition to his truck and stepped out into the rain, he lifted the collar of his jacket higher up around his neck before jogging up to the door of the building in front of him, he made his way down to the basement apartment and stood by the door, the rain falling heavily against his shoulders.

"I feel like no-one'll ever love me again."

"Don't talk like that Jessie, there's some-one out there for everyone." He rested his forehead against the door for a second before knocking just hard enough so that she'd hear it; he smiled as he heard her move around behind the door.

"Yeah, right, just name one person who'll ever love me!" she spat back bitterly as she roughly opened the door; she was slightly surprised when she saw him standing ther, his phone against his ear, and a small smile on his face.

"Me, Jessie" he watched as her phone slipped from her hand and came apart as it hit the floor, almost like how he came apart simply by being with her.

She opened her mouth but nothing came out, new tears streamed from her eyes as they stared at each other, he placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away just before he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

She didn't move, too overwhelmed by the feelings that swirled around in her stomach, only moments ago she'd felt like she was drowning and here was Buzz, her best friend, resuscitating her, bringing her back to the surface, helping her to breathe again.

Her skin tingled and she finally responded to his touch, encircling her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes to press her body snugly against his, trying to crawl under his skin, completely unaware that she already had.

She felt heat rise within her, and she loved the way it made her skin itch and burn, her heart beating the way it always did when she was with him, but it was only now, after an overdue break-up, that she realised that it was because she loved him, and probably always had.

She pulled away from him and took hold of his hand, never looking away from him as she pulled him inside, she told him she loved him and he promised her the world.

Neither one of them looked back.

They were together, to infinity and beyond...

* * *

_**A/N: So yeah, how was it, good, bad? Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
